Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage device lifetime monitoring system and more particularly, to a storage device lifetime monitoring system and a storage device lifetime monitoring method thereof for monitoring a plurality of storage devices of a data center.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of the technologies, the significant increase in the amount of data has brought the technology industry with influence on demands of data storage hardware. Because the large-volume data needs to be stored by using a plurality of non-volatile storage devices, sizes of the capacities of the storage devices and complexity of managing the storage devices are correspondingly increased.
Generally, in order to manage an operation situation of a data center for security maintenance, when a server system for managing the data center is developed and designed, a management module is usually configured to monitor internal information of a system, such as a fan operation condition, a temperature or a voltage. Thereby, the server system can passively take actions, such as data restore or hardware replacement, after a report (e.g., a log file corresponding to each storage device) with respect to abnormal states of each storage device in the system is received.
Due to the large capacity of each storage device in the data center, after a storage device is damaged (or encounters a serious error), a duration required for recovering the damaged storage device or backing up the data is significantly increased, which leads to dramatic increase of maintenance cost for the data center. However, along with the development of the trend toward high-speed data accessing, the data center also introduces with storage devices (e.g., solid-state disks (SSD) capable of high-speed data accessing) rather than the conventional hard disks (HDD) for storing data. Therefore, the convention self-monitoring analysis and report technique that is merely adapted for the conventional HDDs cannot satisfy various kinds of maintenance needs of the storage devices of the data center. Accordingly, how to accurately predict lifetimes of the storage devices, actively predict the lifetimes of the storage devices in advance and take preventive actions to save numerous maintenance cost caused by device damages has become a target for the persons of the art to make effort to.